


Control

by missginni



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces mantener el control se vuelve una necesidad, una defensa contra el mundo y contra ti mismo... porque si dejas que tus sentimientos rijan cada uno de tus movimientos serás vulnerable... y entonces estarás perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es un POV de Camus durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que celebra Milo en su templo, al cumplir los dieciocho. Sé que cuando Milo cumplió esa edad, Camus todavía debía estar en Siberia, entrenando a Hyoga, pero me he permitido adaptar la historia un poquito para que esto pudiera ocurrir en esa fecha.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y yo no me beneficio de ello más que para realizar mis fantasías con palabras.

Nada más entrar noto la algarabía formada por todos los invitados, y por ti en el centro, como el anfitrión perfecto de toda fiesta. Ya hace rato que llegaron atraídos sin duda por tu presencia y por la esperanza de pasar una noche inolvidable, y como de costumbre soy el último en aparecer, quizás el que más cuestiona hasta el último minuto la sensatez de acudir o no. Y es que, por más lo niegue, sé que no debería haber acudido, que debería haber hecho caso a las miles de razones que me aconsejaban permanecer en la soledad de mi templo, seguro, frente a la única razón que me atraía a venir aquí. Pero esta, al igual que el sol frente a todas las estrellas, se ha mostrado más poderosa y efectiva que todas las demás, haciendo que mis pasos se encaminaran sin vacilación hacia el octavo templo.

Me siento en un rincón apartado, dominado por las sombras, y me dedico a observar a todos los invitados, en apariencia sin fijarme en lo que haces, o en con quien estás, pero clasificando cada uno de tus movimientos en mi mente. No podría ignorarte aunque quisiera, y créeme que lo he intentado. Todos parecen divertirse, intentando atraer tu atención durante el mayor tiempo posible, seguramente haciendo apuestas sobre quien será el afortunado de esta noche... aunque yo no lo llamaría así, sabiendo lo que le espera. Tu atiendes a todos por igual, sin pensar en nada más todavía, pues aun es demasiado pronto y la reunión aún está empezando.

No reparas en mi presencia y yo tampoco hago nada por llamar tu atención. Sé que vendrás solo cuando tu quieras, sin importar cuanto uno pueda hacer para reclamarte. Tu eres quien decide, quien tiene el control sobre todo lo que pasa, sobre el cómo, cuándo y por qué de cada acción. Y nadie se opone a ti, porque saben que sería una batalla inútil.

Mi tiempo se pasa en observar todo lo que hace cada uno de los presentes, en silencio, sin entablar conversación y sin esperar que nadie lo haga. Mi semblante, siempre demasiado frío, y mi escasez de palabras me han ganado la fama de persona cruel y sin sentimientos... Y francamente no me molesta, porque no necesito a nadie más en mi vida. Pero a veces me gustaría ser esa persona incapaz de sentir, pues todo sería mucho más fácil de lo que es en este momento.

Después de casi una hora pareces aburrido y cansado, aunque sé que lo primero lo solucionarás pronto y lo segundo... es sólo un espejismo, pues tu noche todavía será muy larga. Al fin recaes en mi presencia y siento cómo te acercas rápidamente y te sientas a mi lado, cobijado por las sombras que también me envuelven a mi.

—¿Qué es lo que ocupa tus pensamientos, Camus? No pareces disfrutar de la fiesta.

Por fin giro la cabeza hacia ti, haciendo patente que reconozco tu presencia a mi lado, como si no hubiera sido consciente de cada uno de tus movimientos desde el mismo momento en que entré en la octava casa. Tus ojos, siempre incapaces de ocultar tus emociones, muestran la curiosidad que te caracteriza y un dejo de preocupación y tristeza inherente, como temiendo la respuesta a tu pregunta. Apartas la vista ante mi falta de respuesta y la frialdad de mi rostro, echando una inocente mirada alrededor para ver qué están haciendo los demás, para constatar que nadie esté reclamando tu presencia, y finalmente vuelves a mi, sin esperar nada, sólo compartiendo el silencio que me caracteriza. 

Lo rompo cuando mi voz hace acto de presencia para contestar:

_—Tal vez no es necesario mostrar en mis gestos lo que es evidente en mi presencia._

Tu duda queda despejada y me sonríes, como tantas otras veces, aunque podría jurar que algo enturbia tu pensamiento, porque a diferencia de las demás es una sonrisa triste, impropia de tu jovial personalidad.

Y sí, he venido, y soy incapaz de marcharme, de dejarte aquí en tu templo, rodeado por todos aquellos que quisieran recordar en tu piel lo que sintieron la primera vez. Y no porque piense inútilmente que no te lo harán pasar bien, sé que no es el caso, que contigo cualquier fiesta se convierte en algo único, más si tu eres el anfitrión de la misma. Es otra la razón. Por raro que parezca siento que te lo debo, que si no estuviera aquí hoy, contigo, aun cuando tu no te dieras ni cuenta, yo no podría perdonármelo. En cierto modo siento que he estado junto a ti en cada paso del camino, aun cuando la distancia que nos separaba era medida por un continente. Y faltar en este día, cuando por fin dejas de ser un niño para aceptar las responsabilidades de un hombre sería como dejar atrás una parte de mi mismo... la parte que siempre fue tuya. 

Y no deja de ser irónico que sea una edad la que impone oficialmente este cambio, cuando tu hace demasiado tiempo que dejaste al niño travieso que fuiste bien atrás para convertirte en el hombre capaz de mover un ejército con un sólo deseo de sus labios. Porque los que te rodean lo harían todo por ti y lo sabes.

—Es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Ahora no sólo es tu sonrisa la que se muestra incompleta, sino también tu voz.

_—¿El qué?_

—Que desapareces misteriosamente cuando algo no es de tu agrado.

Ahora soy yo el que sonríe ante lo incongruente de tu afirmación. No comprendes mi gesto y me miras extrañado, con la ingenuidad pintada en tu rostro, esa ingenuidad que sólo muestras cuando estás conmigo, cuando no puedes comprender la magnitud de mis palabras o el por qué de mis gestos, porque no eres capaz de leer más allá de mis ojos. Si pudieras tu sorpresa sería mayor ante el deseo que reprimo en estos instantes, cuando estás tan próximo que incluso puedo saborear tu olor, cuando tu cara está tan cerca que, con tan sólo un movimiento podría unir tus labios con los míos...

Y es que sería tan fácil dejarse llevar por el candor de tus labios, por el sutil movimiento de tu cuerpo y la pérfida luz de tus ojos, embriagándome con esa mirada que dedicas a tus presas un instante antes de atacarlas... Sería como un juego seguirte allá a donde tu quisieras llevarme, dejar que mi hielo se derrita bajo el calor de tu piel, bajo la experta caricia del amante insaciable que te posee en las noches de insomnio. 

Tan fácil...

_—Ojalá fuese tan sencillo —_ contesto más a mis pensamientos que a tus palabras.

—¿No lo es?

Si lo hiciera, ¿qué me esperaría al amanecer? Tan sólo el acre sabor que deja el saberme perdido, hundido en la hoguera inalcanzable de tu fuego, mientras tu lo congelas con tu actitud distante, encerrándome dentro.

¿Realmente soy yo el que merece ser llamado caballero de los hielos? ¿Yo, que no fui capaz de impedir que este sentimiento se expandiera por mi cuerpo, que este anhelo creciera más y más cada día en las yermas tierras de mi alma? Deberías ser tu el que ostentara tal título, ganado a pulso en interminables 'batallas' contra hombres que se creían más sabios y expertos y que terminaron rendidos, al igual que yo, ante una sola de tus miradas. Porque eres tu quien tiene el poder de congelar el espíritu indomable de quienes se atreven a pasar una noche en tu cama, destruyendo con la luz del día sus esperanzas de que signifique algo más.

_—No puedo volatilizarme en la nada y fundirme con el mundo para alejarme de lo que no me gusta. Nadie puede._

—Eso suena perturbador viniendo de ti.

_—¿Porque no resulto muy optimista?_

—No, porque sugiere que algo te aflige tras ese semblante de acero.

Tus ojos muestran preocupación sincera y me miran ansiosos, esperando la respuesta que no puedo pronunciar, esperando la razón de este estado de aflicción que acabas de descubrir. Y no puedo decirte que eres tu porque en realidad tu no tienes la culpa... porque después de todo no es el miedo a tu previsible reacción lo que me paraliza, sino el miedo a la mía. Porque ahora puedo imaginar todo lo que podrías ofrecerme, lo que podría llegar a sentir si dejara que mi control se perdiese en el increíble olor de tu cuerpo y el dulce sabor de tu piel. Pero una vez que lo pruebe ya no habrá marcha atrás. Conoceré cada milímetro, el sabor y la textura exactos de tu piel, el calor que desprendes en el momento en el que ya no puedes más... ¿Y cómo vivir con la certeza de que pasaré el resto de mis días en el Hades, consumido por conocer el aroma del deseo cumplido y la cruel venganza de no poder saborearlo ni una sola vez más?

Lo siento, prefiero permanecer en la ignorancia de mi imaginación, rodeado por el muro de cristal que es mi control, que me protege de ti. Es una postura segura, aunque eso me convierta en un cobarde. Tal vez al final lo sea.

_—Todos sufrimos por algún motivo._

—¿También tu?

_—Es posible. ¿Acaso no hay nada que ocupe tu mente de forma constante, como una pesada carga?_

Ahora eres tu el que tarda en contestar, sopesando mi pregunta, mientras tus ojos vuelven a perderse entre la gente que nos rodea. Tu mirada se muestra insegura y afligida, y una vez más me pregunto el por qué de tus emociones, cuando tienes todo aquello que podrías desear. Pero no preguntaré. Seguramente tienes tus motivos, al igual que yo mantengo bajo candado los míos.

—Supongo que sí. Pero pensaba que nada era capaz de atravesar tu hielo perpetuo.

Vuelvo a sonreír, contra mi voluntad, al tiempo que contesto:

_—Sería una bonita utopía. Pero al igual que esta, irrealizable._

Alguien viene entonces a reclamar tu atención, apartándote de mi lado con alguna excusa poco creíble y vuelvo a quedarme acompañado de mis lúgubres pensamientos y del silencio irrevocable que es mi hogar. Nadie trata de entablar conversación conmigo y yo tampoco la busco, demasiado ocupado en reparar los muros de hielo que se han derretido a mi alrededor con tu sola presencia. Deben estar como nuevos para la próxima vez, porque tan sólo una grieta que escape a mi férreo control podría ser fatal.

Te observo durante un rato, mientras conversas y ríes con algunos de los invitados, deleitándome con la expresividad que sólo tu rostro es capaz de mostrar. Pero pronto centro mi atención en el exterior del templo, consciente de que una observación prolongada puede dejar más al descubierto que simples palabras. 

Sí, hasta ese grado llega mi nivel de autocontrol, pero detesto sentirme vulnerable... y me siento así demasiado a menudo. Esa es mi fortaleza y mi debilidad, porque podría sacar fuerzas hasta de la última célula de mi cuerpo para luchar contra cualquier enemigo que te acechara, pero estaría perdido desde el mismo momento en que una sola de tus manos entrara en contacto con mi piel.

Cierro los ojos un instante, buscando valor para levantarme y alejarme hacia la seguridad de la undécima casa del santuario. Pero algo me retiene cuando mis pupilas reciben nuevamente la luz.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? Me miras a mi, fija y constantemente hasta captar mi atención, como si no la tuvieras a tu merced con sólo estar en la misma habitación que yo... pero entonces apartas la mirada para dirigirla hacia alguien más, para enseñar tus garras y atrapar entre ellas a algún otro caballero, no importa cuál, porque será alguien distinto al de la noche anterior, y probablemente un rostro diferente del que disfrutará a tu lado mañana. Y justo cuando lo tienes ahí donde ya no tiene escapatoria, donde sus ojos ignoran la realidad y se centran en tu figura, vuelves a mirarme, sólo a mi, retándome en mudo duelo a apartar la mirada, como si esperaras algo, no sé bien el que... 

Y sabes que no lo haré, que mis ojos no huirán asustados ante tu alocado comportamiento, que no traslucirán ningún tipo de emoción encontrada, ni te reprocharán nada, porque nada en ti me pertenece como para reclamarlo bajo mi propiedad... No, no siento celos, no podría sentirlos sabiendo el destino que le espera al hombre entre tus brazos, cuando ni siquiera es capaz de captar tu atención de forma completa aun antes de haberte acompañado a la alcoba.

Eres tu quien aparta la mirada, enfadado quién sabe por qué motivo, y me das la espalda, centrándote en la tarea que tienes entre manos, ya sin mirar a nadie más. Entonces decido poner fin a la velada, levantarme y abandonar el octavo templo en busca de un poco de aire helado, que me recuerde que no debo sentir esta fuerza abrasadora en mi interior. 

Y me alejo del templo... de ti, en un vano intento por dejar también atrás lo que me aflige, lo que me provocas aun sin ser consciente de ello. Pero sé que, al igual que tu, el sentimiento seguirá aquí mañana, despertando la conciencia de que no puedo huir de él por más que quiera, por más tu cuerpo esté tan lejos de mi.

Ni siquiera he llegado al templo del centauro cuando tu brazo me detiene, firmemente, impidiéndome una huída que no tengo fuerzas para llevar a cabo, haciendo que gire mi cabeza hacia ti, despacio, recomponiendo mi expresión indiferente y severa. No digo nada, sólo te observo, esperando la explicación a tu conducta, explicación que la tristeza de tus ojos ya me ha revelado.

—No te vayas todavía. Aún es temprano.

_—Pasa de la medianoche. Tu día se ha acabado y con él mi presencia en la fiesta_.

—Pero la celebración no ha concluido. Todavía queda mucha noche por delante —dices tratando de convencerme, suplicando con los ojos que no me aleje todavía, que mi presencia es importante para ti... como la de un hermano. 

Ese pensamiento hace más firme mi decisión.

_—No para mi._

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unos instantes, rodeados por el silencio de la noche, mientras mis latidos tratan de quebrarlo acelerando su marcha. Finalmente levanto mi mano derecha y separo tus dedos de mi brazo izquierdo, lentamente, intentando prolongar el contacto, mientras mis ojos no abandonan ni un segundo los iris turquesa que brillan en los tuyos. 

Cuando rompo el contacto de nuestra piel, tu voz vuelve a sonar.

—Todavía no me has dado tu regalo.

Sonrío a mi pesar, dándome cuenta de que el niño que había en ti no ha muerto todavía, que conservas su espíritu a pesar de todo lo que hay ahora mismo en tu vida.

_—Cierra los ojos._

Me miras extrañado, preguntando sin palabras el porqué de mi petición, pero finalmente tus párpados caen, mientras la ilusión puede leerse sin problema en tu rostro. Me concentro durante un instante, cerrando mis ojos también, mientras lo que deseo se va formando en mi mente y posteriormente se proyecta en la tuya. Te regalo una visión, una visión de una realidad a miles de kilómetros, donde el hielo no se funde ni siquiera ante los rayos del implacable sol. No puedo ofrecerte otra cosa ya que nada más poseo y por la expresión de tu rostro sé que en este momento no desearías nada más.

Tenerte así, ante mi, con los ojos cerrados y una huella de éxtasis en tu rostro es más de lo que puedo soportar. Mi mano se acerca a tu cara, atraída por la suavidad de tu piel en contra de mi voluntad, como si no fuera yo mismo y pudiera verlo todo desde fuera de mi cuerpo. Con el dorso de mis dedos acaricio tu piel, cálida al tacto, casi sin tocarla, dejando en ella el rastro de la frialdad de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco ante la sensación y siento cómo tu piel reacciona en reflejo de la mía, estremeciéndose a la par. 

Y me asusto, siento un miedo cerval e irracional a mi acción y a lo que veré en tus ojos cuando comiences a abrirlos.

Pero antes de que estos se recuperen de la visión yo ya me encuentro demasiado lejos, fuera de tu alcance, en la seguridad de mi templo. Mis fuerzas se han agotado por esta noche y necesito rendirme a mis emociones para poder recuperarlas al amanecer. Seguramente creerás que fue una broma del viento y no le darás más importancia que la excusa del cansancio... 

Pero para mí significa el principio del fin, porque por una vez el control de mi cuerpo ha escapado a mi mente y se ha sometido a la voluntad de mi corazón.


End file.
